Washing detergent and fabric softener, in liquid or powder form, must be measured before being poured into a washing machine to avoid overflow of suds or not obtaining a clean wash. Typically, manufacturers conveniently provide the detergent and/or softener containers with a cap having pre-marked measurements for measuring different volumes of detergent and/or softener. The trend to reduce costs is to make the container larger and heavier. This prior art method of dispensing and measuring detergent and/or softener disadvantageously requires physical strain in lifting the containers, pouring the detergent and/or softener into a separate measuring device with an increased risk of overflowing the cap, which is wasteful. Further, too much detergent and/or softener is not good for the clothing.
Some detergent manufacturers attempt to overcome the need to lift the containers by providing a push valve on the side of the container and with the placement of the container directly above the washing machine, allows detergent to flow from the push valve directly into a washing machine. However, this method disadvantageously precludes measurements of the amount of detergent used.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that conveniently and cleanly dispenses predetermined volume of detergent and/or softener into a washing machine without the need to pour the detergent and/or softener into a separate measuring device.